


Grelliam two-shot

by TyrannoVox



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Add more later - Freeform, M/M, Post-final exam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: It’s been a few weeks since the final exam and William can’t seem to get that Grell out of his head.





	Grelliam two-shot

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic of these two...I tried my best!

William stared hard at the blank wall of his dorm for what felt like an eternity, hardly blinking as his thoughts ran rampant in his head. Thoughts he had never thought before, until his final exam where he was paired up with that infuriating red-headed reaper. As soon as he came along, William’s cool exterior he had always maintained started to crack, especially after meeting with the Thomas...and after Grell grabbing his tie and tugged him towards the red-head...and Grell looked at him while giving him a lecture...and slipping his glasses on after they had fallen off of his face...and calling him hi-

William shook his head, mentally berating himself for such recalling thoughts. There was hardly time for that, now that he had became a full fledged reaper. He needed to stay focused on his job and not that damn Grell.

He stood, taking a look in his full body mirror and adjusting his tie before making his way out of his dorm, although he didn’t get far.

William stumbled as a mass ran into his side and two arms slipped around him to help him keep steady. He turned his head and only saw a mass of red, making him know just who it was.

“William, Darling~, I was just coming to fetch you!” Grell grinned widely, his sharp teeth practically gleaming. “We are collaborating once again!”

William felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance but didn’t bother to voice it. He simply snatched the book out of Grell’s hand and opened it.

Anderson Wiltin, age twenty-eight, speaker from Oxford University, dies on the 13th of this month, cause will be stabbing.

They have just a week to finish this assignment. William didn’t know if that was a relief...or a disappointment.

“Well, let's go!” Grell released Willim from his hold- only to wrap his arms around one of William’s and began to drag the taller reaper off. William quickly whipped his head around, scanning the hallways of any other reapers as they went. Thankfully, there wasn’t any others on the hallways, which put his mind at ease. Now, he could analyze the unfamiliar feeling of being dragged by Grell- which also seemed to make his stomach do flips.

Grell made a portal and, after letting William go, they jumped through and landed in a snow covered alleyway in the dead of night. It was quiet with hardly any sound except for the crunching footsteps of stray dogs that were wondering about.

William wasted no time in finding shelter in a house that seemed recently abandoned, at least a few days before.

“At least they left a bed for us!” Grell sighed before trotting over and dropping himself on the only bed in the house. William stared before letting out a soft groan. He did not want to share this bed- even if it was a good sized one- with Grell. So, he sat on the window seal, one leg propped up and resting his elbow on the knee.

“Oh, come on Will! There’s plenty of room.” Grell purred. William ignored him and stared down at the street below, watching as the gentle breeze blew some of the laying snow into the air.

He felt his eyes begin to droop after some time and before he knew it, he was out like a light.

* * *

 

The first thing that William was aware of was the cold as he woke up. The second thing was that it wasn’t even morning yet, which surprised him.

He wrapped his arms around himself as he became fully aware of the cold as it seeped in his simple suit. He felt his body start to tremble and he started to silently curse himself for not being more prepared. **  
**

“Is someone a little cold~?” the sleepy voice of Grell filtered through the air from the bed. “Why don’t you come over here and get warmed up~?”

William ignored the other reaper in favor of looking outside, not moving despite the cold. It became silent for a moment before he heard a sigh and some movement. Before he could do anything, a arm snapped around his shoulders and tugged him off of the window seal, making him flail.

“Stop being so stubborn.” Grell huffed before pushing William onto the bed. He quickly got into bed and layed his head down on William’s shoulder before the other could even start getting up.

“W-what are you doing?!” William stammered for the first time since he had known Grell.

“Body heat.”

Grell adjusted himself, nudging William to sprawl his arm outwards so he could comfortably lay his head on the other’s chest. In his ear, he could hear the racing heart and that made him grin. Who know he had this effect on the usual stoic William?

“I swear-” William began before he was cut off by an arm dropping on his stomach.

“Oh, hush! We are doing this for heat.”

William shut his mouth and quieted down, he really was getting warmer now…

He fell asleep, lulled by the warmth the other was emitting.


End file.
